


Dad

by LoveChilde



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Community: purimgifts, Gen, Meet the Family, Still Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveChilde/pseuds/LoveChilde
Summary: The Thirteenth Doctor runs into Jenny. Jenny runs into...her dad?





	Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mihrsuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/gifts).



> Happy second day!   
> This fic takes into account the Doctor Who comics, where Jenny somehow manages to meet Five, Nine, Ten and Twelve at various points, so finding out she's alive isn't actually a surprise.

“Why is he so impossibly mean to us?” Ryan muttered as armed guards dragged him, Yaz, Graham and the Doctor away from a reception hall and down a corridor towards what appeared to be cells. 

“He’s a vizier, I think they’re chosen on the basis of inclination to evil. Mainly so whoever they’re serving as vizier doesn’t have to be and can use them for his dirty work - oy, excuse _you_!” The Doctor’s reply was cut off by a guard stabbing his blaster into her ribs. “That’s very poor hospitality you’re showing there.”

“You ain’t guests, you’re prisoners.” The guard explained helpfully. “General’ll come see you soon, then you’ll see proper ‘hospitality’, so you will.” He seemed to find this prospect hilarious. 

“I’ll see to them right now, actually.” 

The voice made both the guards and the Doctor freeze. The Doctor recovered first, a smile widening and turning into a bright chuckle.

“Jenny! Fancy meeting you here, kiddo.” 

The blonde woman facing them, in uniform but not carrying any weapons, wasn’t smiling. “Well. That’s a new one. Let them go.” She barked at the guards, who scrambled to obey. “I’ll see them in my office.”

“Yes General, of course General.” 

The blonde led them down several twists of corridor. Ryan wanted rather badly to ask what was going on, but something in the Doctor’s expression had him hold off on any questions. The office they ended up at was all warm brown leather and green and bronze fabrics, a combination of formal and comfortable and somehow neither. 

“General, is it? I thought you’d learned better, kiddo.” The Doctor said when the doors were closed. She did not look happy.

“I’m changing this army from the inside. It’s taking some time.” The woman shrugged. “We’re about to end a decades long war, I can’t have any interference, not even from you dad.”

“Beg pardon, ‘dad’?” 

Bless Graham for asking. Ryan was too surprised and Yaz looked no better. 

“Ah, introductions. I love introductions! Jenny, these are Yasmin, Ryan and Graham, my friends from Earth. Guys, this is Jenny. She’s my daughter. Technically.”

“If she’s your daughter why does she call you dad?” Yaz found her voice. 

“Is it alright if I explain?” The Doctor glanced at the woman, and Graham sputtered slightly.

“You’re asking? You’ve _got_ to be family. She _never_ asks.” He added, towards the woman who nodded.

“He never does. And sure, you can explain.”

“She was cloned from me, a couple of regenerations ago. Told you this was my first female form, didn’t I? We’ve run into each other a couple of times since, it’s all very timey-wimey-”

“Wibbly wobbly, we know.” Yaz completed. 

“For the longest time I thought she’d died, you know. Got shot protecting me, she did. It was good to find out you were still alive, Jenny-my-girl.” 

“So you say every time we meet, dad.” For the first time, Jenny smiled. “Is it alright if I still call you dad, now you’re like this?” 

“I don’t mind it. I’ve been your dad for a good deal longer than I’ve been your mum, haven’t I?” The Doctor grinned. “Now, we’ll be staying for tea? And you’ll be sorting things out with that vizier?”

“Yes and yes. I’ll ring for tea.” 

“Got any stories you can tell us about the Doctor? Anything interesting?”

“Oy, all my stories are interesting! And that’s not fair, she can tell stories about me but I don’t have any embarrassing childhood stories about her since she was cloned and accelerated. Cookies as well please, kiddo?”

“Cookies. And definitely I’ll tell you stories.Settle down, dad’s friends, I’ve a ton of stories to tell. Did you notice she’s regenerated so we finally have the same hair colour? Took you a few rounds, dad!”

“I never did! Pure coincidence, you know I’ve no control over what I regenerate into.”

“Keep telling yourself that…”

They were definitely family. Ryan exchanged grins with Graham as tea and cookies were brought by the same guards who’d hassled them before.. 

The vizier gave them no more trouble after that. 

 

[](https://s1245.photobucket.com/user/Gills8/media/ficfinaljpeg.jpg.html)


End file.
